La Primera Estrella
by Chocolatmint
Summary: Fanfiction participante para el Concurso Tenkaichi Fanfiction, edición Girl Power De la página de Facebook "Por los que leemos Fanfic de Dragon Ball". La pequeña Bra le demostrará a Goten, que ella es mucho más que una tierna y adorable niña.


Dragon Ball y sus personajes son propiedad del gran Akira Toriyama.

Fanfiction participante para el Concurso _Tenkaichi Fanfiction, edición Girl Power_ De la página de Facebook "Por los que leemos Fanfic de Dragon Ball"

…

Personaje por sorteo: Bra

…

Personaje a elección: Goten

…

Refrán: "Hijo de gata, ratones caza"

….

 **La Primera Estrella**

Recorrió el pasillo de la mansión con gran velocidad, emocionada al sentir la presencia de Goten llegar a Corporación Capsula, en esa calurosa tarde de verano. Dejó tirado sus juguetes, sus muñecas y peluches en su habitación, para poder ir al encuentro del joven Saiyajin.

¡Goten! – Exclamó emocionada la pequeña de sólo cinco años, una vez que lo vio, en el gran salón - ¿Viniste a jugar conmigo?

El mencionado se agachó para poder estar a la altura de la niña y acarició sus suaves cabellos.

¡Hola, Bra! Hace tiempo que no te veía ¿Estás más alta? – Le preguntó él a modo de saludo. Bra solamente soltó una risita ante su comentario. – En realidad, estaba buscando a tu hermano. Pensé que estaba acá ¿No lo has visto?

Está con mamá – Respondió ella – La está ayudando en su laboratorio.

Ya veo ¿Y tu papá?

Se fue a entrenar al planeta del Señor Bills esta mañana.

¡Cierto! Papá también se fue esta mañana a entrenar con ellos. - Goten se dio un palmetazo en la cabeza, riéndose de lo despistado que podía ser. Se puso de pie y miró a Bra con un poco de preocupación – Entonces ¿Estás sola?

No, lo estoy – Respondió Bra nuevamente, sonriendo – Estaba jugando con mis muñecas.

Ah, claro – Sonrió él ante la lógica infantil. – Bueno, Trunks se va a demorar un rato en el laboratorio, podríamos jugar un rato ¿Qué te parece?

¿De verdad? – Exclamó la pequeña Saiyajin con ilusión - ¿Y podemos jugar a lo que yo quiera?

Si, tú decides a qué – Afirmó Goten amablemente. Y es que, aunque dijera lo contrario, sabía que la pequeña Bra siempre se saldría con la suya.

Ella tomó su mano y lo guio hasta la gran terraza de la mansión, ignorando la mirada de confusión que tenía Goten. Cuando por fin llegaron, lo soltó sin decir nada.

¿Quieres jugar con tus muñecas en la terraza? – Le preguntó, pensando en lo que sería más obvio. Pero rápidamente la niña negó con su cabeza.

¡Ya me aburrí de jugar con ellas! – Le contestó, empezando a tomar cierta distancia de él – Te quiero enseñar otra cosa ¡Mira!

Y antes de que Goten pudiera decir o hacer algo, la menor corrió hacia la baranda de la terraza lo más rápido que le permitían sus pequeñas piernas y una vez que llegó a la distancia adecuada, simplemente saltó.

¡Bra! - Goten sintió su estómago contraerse de la pura impresión y corrió velozmente hacia donde Bra se había lanzado con el objetivo de poder rescatarla y evitar una verdadera catástrofe. Pero apenas llegó, Bra se asomó frente a él, flotando en el aire mientras hacía piruetas, riendo feliz.

¡Por Kamisama, Bra! – Exclamó, todavía nervioso sintiendo que su corazón latía rápido del puro susto que había vivido. – ¡Casi me da un infarto!

Estaba seguro que jamás se había angustiado tanto como en esos segundos recién vividos y de sólo pensar en que el desenlace hubiese sido distinto, lo ponía aun peor de lo que ya estaba.

Bra, por su parte, seguía jugando en el aire, feliz, ajena a todo el pánico que había provocado en el Son. Pero ya más tranquilo, Goten sonrió con ternura al verla jugar y con cierta curiosidad también, se acercó a ella:

No sabía que el Señor Vegeta te había enseñado a volar – Comentó él una vez que se elevó hasta quedar a su lado. Bra dejó de hacer piruetas en ese momento.

Papá no sabe todavía que puedo volar – Contestó ella y sin poder evitar sonrojarse un poco, agregó – Tú eres el primero que sabe.

¡Y sí que estoy sorprendido! – Goten se lo decía de corazón- Entonces ¿Cómo aprendiste?

Aprendí sola – Respondió Bra, como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo – Trunks me dijo una vez que tenía que concentrar mi energía interior y así lo hice, practiqué un poco hasta que lo logré ¡Es muy fácil!

Goten simplemente estaba sorprendido de las habilidades de la niña. Siempre le había dado la sensación de que Bra estaba más interesada en las muñecas que en animarse a controlar su Ki y quizás entrenar. Pero ahora no sólo sabía que lo podía hacer, sino que también que lo había logrado sin ayuda, de manera autodidacta.

¡Hagamos una carrera! – Le propuso entusiasmada, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Sin esperar alguna respuesta, incrementó su ki y se elevó por el cielo con más velocidad. Goten la alcanzó en poco tiempo, contagiado con su entusiasmo. Es que para él, esto era mil veces mejor que jugar a las muñecas o a las tacitas con Bra.

Empezaron a sobrevolar la ciudad a gran velocidad. Bra, a pesar de no tener mucha experiencia, controlaba bastante bien su energía, pensó él, hasta parecía que era algo innato en ella. No pudo evitar recordar el día en que aprendió a volar gracias a las lecciones de su hermano mayor. Jamás se había sentido tan libre como en ese momento.

Habían acordado recorrer hasta el otro lado de la gran ciudad y cuando la meta ya estaba siendo visible, Goten pensó que lo mejor sería bajar un poco la velocidad, permitiendo que la pequeña Saiyajin se quedara con el triunfo.

¡Felicidades, Bra! ¡Ganaste! – La alentó, feliz por su logro. Pero al no recibir respuesta alguna por parte de la aludida, giró su mirada hacia ella.

Bra estaba agitada, regulando su respiración luego del esfuerzo, pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Goten fue su mirada: Estaba enojada, con el ceño fruncido, sus mejillas coloradas y su mirada cristalina.

No entendía que podía haber pasado.

Bra ¿Qué te pasa? – Le preguntó preocupado por el repentino cambio de humor de la niña. Ella lo miró enojada, tratando de reprimir las lágrimas, pero aun así logró responder:

¡Te dejaste ganar! – Chilló con fuerza, haciéndolo retroceder un poco.

¿Eh? –

¡Te vi! Cuando estábamos llegando a la meta, empezaste a volar más lento – Siguió, aun estando agitada.

Era de esperarse que quizás Bra se diera cuenta que él la había dejado ganar en aquella improvisada competencia, no por nada había heredado la astucia de su madre. Pero Goten notó algo más que una molestia, que una pataleta infantil, notó algo nuevo y que probablemente siempre estuvo en ella y que él no lo había notado hasta ese momento:

Un orgullo herido.

Bra, lo lamento mucho – Se disculpó, tratando de calmarla. – Es sólo que… ¡Pensé que te pondrías mal si perdías!

¡No si hubiese dado mi mayor esfuerzo para ganarte! – Sus palabras sonaron con tal convicción que él fue capaz de contradecirlas.

Perdóname – Dijo una vez más, acercándose a ella. – No estuvo bien lo que hice, lo reconozco. Te prometo que la próxima vez no haré trampa ni te dejaré ganar.

Bra lo miró más tranquila que minutos atrás, luego de escuchar sus conciliadoras palabras. Es que tampoco podía estar enojada eternamente, era sólo una niña. Y más aun no podía estar enojada eternamente con Goten, por el simple hecho de tratarse de él. Él siempre había estado presente en su vida y sabía que jamás le haría daño.

Pero aun reticente por lo que había pasado, solamente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Para Goten eso era más que suficiente, sabía que le había perdonado.

Volvamos a la Corporación, ya empezará a oscurecer. - Le propuso una vez que las cosas se calmaron, mientras la cargaba sobre su espalda. Había notado que su Ki había disminuido bastante luego de volar tanto y por haberse alterado después. Aun le faltaba poder controlarlo a la perfección.

¿Goten? – Le habló Bra, aferrada a él, mientras volaban de regreso. – Si entreno ¿Pelearías conmigo?

¿Te gustaría entrenar? – Giró su cabeza hacia ella, sin esperar aquella confesión. Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

¡Sí, quiero! Papá dice que si entreno mucho, podré ser muy fuerte ¡Cómo él!

En ese caso – Rio Goten – Si, me gustaría pelear contigo algún día.

¿Y prometes que no te dejarás perder? – Le preguntó esta vez con una mirada de reproche.

Te prometo que pondré todo de mi parte para poder derrotarte – Habló el hijo de Gokú – Te doy mi palabra de Guerrero Saiyajin.

Bra lo abrazó con fuerza al escuchar sus palabras –Entonces voy a entrenar mucho, Goten! – Exclamó – Y seré muy fuerte… ¡como mi papá!

No lo dudaba en lo absoluto. Aquella tarde, Goten había aprendido que jamás debía subestimar a alguien, por más linda y tierna que fuera, como lo era Bra para él. Y mucho menos si corría sangre Saiyajin por sus venas.

Lo serás, pequeña – Le susurró mirándola de reojo, pero ya para ese entonces, Bra se había quedado profundamente dormida sobre su espalda. Sonrió y dirigió la vista hacia el horizonte, observando la imponente Corporación Capsula bajo el cielo oscuro de la noche, mientras brillaba la primera estrella.

…...….

Palabras: 1462

N/A: Con el nacimiento de Bra en DBS, revivió mi sueño de que se decidiera a entrenar :') ya tiene la genética y creo Vegeta sería un gran maestro.

Que me haya tocado escribir sobre Goten y Bra, me puso contenta porque es mi pareja no canon favorita :) esta vez preferí no enfocarme al romance, sino más bien a la amistad y complicidad entre ambos.

Gracias a por leer!


End file.
